


Dye D

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Dye D, M/M, all仓
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 似乎一切始于一封精致漂亮的信。它承载着诱人的谎言，将大仓忠义引到一座隐匿在深山的城堡里，过分美味的佳肴纯酿，过分友好且俊美的男人们。他就像韩塞尔和格雷特，迷醉在甜蜜的梦境里，等意识过来自己已经沦为笼中兽了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自DyeD PV  
pv里面的妹子被众人吸过血之后变成了他们的一员，那么假设末子之前被六个尼桑吸过血之后才成吸血鬼的话，那么就有了以下的故事  
强制/暴力/R18/黑化都会有一些，看之前请注意

他在一间陌生的房间醒来。

浑浑噩噩的，脑袋里仿佛有钝器在疯狂敲打折磨他的神经，大仓不得已抬手揉揉自己的眼睛好让自己还模糊的视线重新聚焦。身体很沉，他能猜到这是麻药的后遗症。蜷缩翻转的动作拉动了扣在他脚腕的锁拷发出些许钝响，

情况很不妙，大仓几乎断定他被囚禁了。而药物不能使他有太大的挣扎与情绪波动，他只能艰难地在宛如浆糊般的回忆里理清自己到底经历了什么。

花纹墙纸与水晶吊灯逐渐在脑里成像，暗红色的墙纸上勾勒一条条好看的金边，偌大的房间内，照明却仅用照进来的月光来代替。脚腕冰冷的触感唤醒记忆中赋予他美食的男人们，在一阵雷鸣后化身为红眸利齿的怪物……

吸血鬼。

激增的肾上腺素加快体内麻药遗留的消耗，大仓屏住呼吸，胸腔内回响着如雷鸣般的心跳。他感到前所未有的恐惧与焦虑，仿佛暗处有无数双眼睛盯着他，好在他松懈下来时伺机行动。身上已经冒出一层薄汗，舒适的织物让大仓才察觉到身上早就换成一件素白的衬衫，空荡荡的下身甚至让他觉得自己是赤裸着的。

被肆意摆弄的感觉让人反胃，但大仓顾不得已经发生在身上的事情了，他只想回家。锁住脚部的锁扣仿佛在嗤笑他的无能无力，心下冒起一阵无名火，走投无路的自觉使恐惧化为愤怒。“放开我！”大仓吼着拽过床头的台灯往墙壁砸去，玻璃破碎的脆响被黑暗吞没，显得他更加无助了。“操…”头还是昏昏沉沉的，暴怒的结果就是重新屈服于体内的药物。大仓再次倒在床上，无力地捂住脑袋发出低吟。

“好大的反应。”突兀的声音自身后响起。

是什么时候？！大仓惊恐地转过身，下一秒却被捂住了眼。与对方的距离只有咫尺，大仓直切地感觉到对方冰凉的体温，却感受不到任何生物发出的气息。眼前一片漆黑，被捂住的地方如同被冰雪洗刷过一样，凉凉的触感刺激他的心脏，麻痹了他的神经。

“猜猜看，我是谁。”低沉又沙哑的嗓音分明就是不久前与他谈笑风生还给他倒酒的那人。

“锦户……”才发现自己的声音颤抖得不像话。

“Bingo！”男人语气明亮起来，但不妨碍他与生俱来的性感，“我更喜欢别人叫我Ryo-chan。”继而兴奋地从背后抱住他，切身体会到冰冷的触感，大仓瞬时间忘了挣扎，用力起伏的胸膛示意他狂跳不止的心脏。而身后的人继续挑逗他，“叫一声来听听。”

开什么玩笑。

大仓噤声，提防身后这人匪夷所思的要求。锦户亮亲昵地蹭着大仓的后颈，衬衣的纽扣也不知什么时候被解开，大片皮肤暴露在空气中。在他身前磨蹭的手丝毫没有停下，反而愈来愈有往下探的趋势。就像是一块冰，从胸口顺势滑下，而它触碰到大仓脆弱的腹部时，感官变得更加敏感了。

大仓不可抑制地在锦户怀里抽搐了一下。

锦户嘴角的笑意更深，加重手里捂着大仓眼睛的力度，迫使对方展露出脖子。“别怕。”他压低自己本身就沙哑的嗓音，舔过那鲜活健康的劲动脉，用舌头感受血液在这层薄薄的皮肤下跳动。

那是生命的味道，是吸血鬼觊觎的佳肴。

“求、求求你……放我走。”大仓恳求道。

锦户伸出利齿，恶劣地戳刺大仓，“唔…”被忌惮的感觉真的很好，始作俑者乐在其中，“叫我Ryo-chan，我就停下。”

下一秒利齿便刺破他的脖颈，铁锈味涌鼻腔，大仓闭紧着眼，像一条脱水的鱼徒劳地张开嘴巴。他想叫出声来，却发现吸血鬼的牙齿似乎带着神经毒素麻痹他的感官，使他说不出话来，甚至感受不到伤口的疼痛。

这感觉很奇妙，大仓只能体会到血液的流失带来的眩晕，却并不真实。他会死吗？会死吧。次日黎明他或许就会成为一具触目惊心的干尸，然后被随意处理到某片树林里，任由泥土腐蚀掉。

可他并不知道吸血鬼这种生物在满足食欲的同时会产生与其相补的性欲。一开始还安安分分啄饮血液的锦户忽然把大仓翻过来压在身下，扯开内裤，径直抚上他的臀部。本来捂着大仓眼睛的手改为两人十指交缠，或者准确来说，是锦户单方面用力地扣住他。

“等…!”私处被侵犯的异样令大仓猛地挣扎了一下，无奈发不出声音，只好将不满与拒绝全部寄托在牙齿上，狠狠咬着锦户的手臂。

臀缝被一根巨大且稍有温度的东西摩擦，锦户的意图太过明显，颈侧的虚脱感逐渐消去了，变成一个个细碎的亲吻。

“Ryo-chan、Ryo-chan……”大仓开始哽咽，扭着头，哑着嗓音乞求。今天经历了太多超乎想象的事，他不确定还能不能承受接下来的事。

后穴已经被两根手指探入，对方在听到大仓的呼喊后顺从地退出来。锦户放揉了动作，将大仓扳过来，毫无意外面对一张已经梨花带雨的脸。大仓可以肯定锦户对他的欲望有增无减，但他丝毫没表现出欲求不满的恼怒，却因为大仓的一声叫喊看上去心满意足。

锦户安抚他的脸，抹掉眼角的泪痕，深邃的五官无不透露出温柔的甜蜜。“你看，我有好好遵守诺言。”

大仓抵触锦户的触碰，继而被用力捏住了脸。

“下次，我们下次再见。”锦户宣告到一段落，大仓稍稍松了口气，紧接着被人堵住嘴巴。这人太过具有侵略性了，即使是一个接吻，都是强势的，粗暴的。这令大仓忍不住想象，刚才如果锦户亮没有停下来，他会变得如何狼狈不堪。

最终，大仓带着锦户吻遍他全身的瘙痒，与失血过多的眩晕感陷入了沉睡。


	2. Chapter 2

这一切都是荒诞不堪的。

大仓忠义被困在吸血鬼巢穴的牢笼里，对着昏暗的房间等待未知的审判。

在他再一次从这个房间醒来时，大仓满怀对家里人兴许会来找他的期望，蜷缩在床脚思索到底该如何逃离这该死的房间。昨晚在这床上发生过的事还记忆犹新，任人鱼肉的无力感死死刻在他的骨子里，锦户那性感魅惑又具有威胁性的声音告诉他：下次再见。

这说明锦户亮还会过来。脑子里浮现被那根巨物抵住的惊悚，昨天兴许能放他一马，但下一次又说不定了。逃离之心又急切一分，现在他不仅得保住自己的小命还要守住自己的贞操。

所以当安田章大进入房间时，他就看到大仓死死拽着锁扣的景象。

“这是徒劳。”安田提醒，接着他就满意地看到大仓整个人像一只炸毛的猫那样戒备他。房间里已经弥漫一丝血的味道，这是大仓不顾后果地拉扯锁扣造成的，脚踝全是擦伤。“你这样我会想咬烂你的腿。”

闻言大仓猛地扯过床单捂住自己的脚踝，对安田的话深信不疑。

“等着。”安田沉沉地叹了口气就离开了。

一种大难临头的危机感袭来，大仓挣扎的力度更甚了。他怎么就忽略掉，这屋子里的吸血鬼可不止锦户亮一个。

“可恶、”他从一个稍有间隙的链扣下手，用尽全身力气去掰开它。似乎有点成果，但远远不够，“可恶…！”危险的迫近令眼眶窝囊地红了起来。

“我说过这没有用吧。”又是一只神出鬼没的吸血鬼。大仓被身后的人吓得退后几步，却被锁链的长度限制了逃离。

空气里的血味丝毫没有减少，安田猜想在他离开那时间里大仓挣扎地更加厉害了。

“现在，别动。”安田慢慢靠近大仓，示意自己手里的绷带。被捆绑住的人想必是个倔脾气，他的好意被狠狠唾弃，即使面对威胁那好看的唇形毅然咬成宁死不屈的线条，棕色的眼睛死死瞪着他。

急救包放在腿边，安田解开了他的锁扣。

大仓被这意料之外的操作梗住呼吸：安田身高比他矮了一个头，房门大敞，即使他在床脚，只要跳上床就能逃脱安田的控制范围。

这是机会。

大仓一鼓作气，趁安田翻找急救包的时候猛地跳起来翻过床铺，往门口崩去。人在危急时刻的瞬间爆发力是可怖的，大仓以前所未有的速度冲刺，厚重的木门就在他即将穿过时猛地关上了。

血液凉了一截。没关系，还有窗……

可他还没来得及实现Plan B就被人绊了一记狠狠摁在地上，掐住脖子。

“勇气可嘉，”安田冷冰冰的声音从上面响起，“但你觉得凭你能逃到哪里去？”

嘴巴被磕出血，大仓还在用力挣扎，扭动他的腰背，想将扣住他咽喉的手扯下来。但安田压在身上的力度越来越重，仿佛要挤出他的内脏。

“放开我！你们这些恶心的东西！”窒息感越来越强烈，额上的青筋暴起，大仓怒吼着。

安田也不恼，游刃有余地将垂落下来的前发拨回去，俯下身观察大仓挣扎的模样，“而现在，这些恶心的东西会把你永远囚禁在这里，直到他们对你厌倦为之。”金发小个子抬起一只手，随意一挥，一个花瓶随即摔落在大仓耳畔。炸裂的声响令大仓下意识瑟缩了一下，瓷器碎片刮伤他的脸颊。安田章大毫不吝啬地展示他的力量，暗示大仓若再犯下不自量力的错误将有的后果。

“回到床上去，”安田命令道，“如果你不想被我扛起来的话。”男人松开手，人类脖子上毫不意外地留下一条青色勒痕，心里偷偷心疼得紧，但如果让大仓逃离这个房间不巧又遇上其他人，安田不知道另外几个会对大仓做出什么更过分的举动。

大仓与他对峙了几秒，最后还是缴械投降。

男人处理他脚踝上的伤口时，温柔又小心翼翼的过分。安田大概是拥有双重人格，在大仓被酒精消毒刺激地跳动一下时，会贴着伤口轻轻吹气，询问他疼不疼。大仓嗤笑，哪够你刚才那一下疼。

漠视安田温度悬殊的好意，一丝微凉的液体从脸颊滑到嘴角，大仓舔出了那是血的味道，又苦又涩，他不能理解这些生物到底为何痴迷于这些铁锈味。可能是伤口太深，而他的修复细胞向来都偏弱，血珠还在源源不断地分泌出来……不自知地随手一抹，脸上的血痕糊了一片。这个动作仿佛就是触发点，因为上一秒还在给他细心包扎的安田下一秒就把他扑倒在床上。

大仓吓得倒吸一口凉气，“你干嘛！”想伸手去推，却被捉着举到头顶。又是冰冷的触感，身体记忆再次被唤醒，锦户贴住臀部摩蹭的场景历历在目，而安田就着方才涂药的姿势压倒他，两人的跨部就这么紧紧贴着。

不知为何失去了控制，安田忘情地亲吻大仓受伤的脸颊，舔掉上面的血。金色脑袋顺着大仓的脖子一路向下，他不懂为什么吸血鬼在进食的时候会变得这么色情还暗藏着满腹的威慑力。安田还在囔囔着：“Ryo-chan下手真重。”继而用更强势的力度咬在大仓的锁骨下。

有了吸血鬼进食时特有的麻醉，安田不用费心抓着大仓的手了，他不由自主地揉捏起大仓饱满的胸部来，也不知道衬衫什么时候脱掉的，大仓只觉得冷得发抖，而本身用来提升温度的血液全部涌到安田那里去了。

安田吮吸的力度很大，满是渴望与迫不及待，被不断抚摸的胸部逐渐敏感起来。安田硬了，半勃的男根与大仓的相贴，对方不断的顶弄与挑逗使得大仓也起了生理反应。

这种被动的感觉真的很讨厌。可在被迷醉的状态下，大仓只能遵循本能的驱动，从喉间挤出可怜兮兮的呻吟。感受安田冷冰冰的手撸动自己的分身，身上的人停止了进食，把注意力全放在他们即将到来的高潮，黝黑的眼睛在散乱的金发下闪着欲望的亮光，对方拥有十分利落的下颚线。在情欲面前，吸血鬼调笑地告诉他，人类在高潮时的血会十分美妙。

然后仿佛要应征他的结论，安田再一次咬上大仓的动脉，一边使用无与伦比的技巧榨出猎物的精液。指甲刮过顶端是突破临界点的关键，大仓搂住安田的头，破碎地叫喊着射了出来。

吸血鬼的精液原来是有温度的。沉浸在高潮的余韵里，大仓乱糟糟地想着。

太羞耻了。太过分了。

大仓皱紧眉头，推开想要安抚他的安田章大，昏了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为过于唾弃以前的文风，所以按照剧情有从头到尾重述了一遍  
这次结局可能不会再这么友好  
就很想看仓宝变成哥哥们血宠，变成城堡里面一群吸血鬼保护的最好的秘密


End file.
